Accidental Mating
by Kitsuri Mizuka
Summary: Sting 'accidentally' mated with Lucy. What will he do about this?
1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

**Accidental Mating**

_By Kitsuri Harumi_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. (If I do there will be a love triangle between Sting, Lucy and Natsu)

* * *

~Sting's POV

_Not a bad body huh, Blondie? _I thought to myself as I was watching the redhead's Raven and the blonde's Fairies. _I guess I'll 'try' her tonight, _I thought to myself as I smirked. Wondering what'll happen to my little friend down _there_ after doing such things with the Blondie.

~At night – Lucy's POV

When I woke up I was in the infirmary then I remember what had happened. _Raven Tail..._ I thought to myself as I frowned with anger. My body was aching because of the fight with Flare. But I needed some fresh air so I went outside. I was walking around outside Fairy Tail's resting place, looking up at the constellations. Then I found a bench and I decided to seat. Feeling the night breeze and the moon's light is kind of refreshing to me.I was thinking about Natsu just now. Its been quite a while since I realized my little crush to Natsu. But I know Natsu is just too dense to know anything about romance. And lately, he's been hanging out with Lisanna more than me. They even took missions together. Well, I have no right to do anything about because I'm not his girlfriend or anything. But still... Unconciously, a tear slipped my eye. But then, I heard something rustling from behind the bushes, "W-who's there?" I exclaimed as I stood and held my key holder just in case. " Its only me, Tch." Someone from the bushes came out and it was.. Sabertooth's Light Dragon, Sting! Why would he be here?

" Why are you here?" I asked almost yelling. He then answered me, " I'm just taking a walk just like you"He answered nonchalantly. "Then why did you hide?"I asked again suspiciously, "Oh I have a reason for that. A really, really good reason if you tell me," Sting answered me as I was confused what was that about. Then I'm getting very suspicious because he's still walking towards me, "W-what do you want?" I asked to him as my body was already trembling. Then his head approached the side of my head then he whispered, "Your body" he answered with a seductive voice. My face immediately reddened and then I summoned, " Gate of the Lion, I-" I was paused when I felt my lips was pushed to his. His hand was holding my wrist that was near my key holder and his other one was holding my waist. I tried to part, but he was too strong and his kiss was so good,_ MY FIRST KISS! GODDAMMIT! My first kiss is taken by someone like him! But he's a good kisser- _I moaned – _WHAT?! NO! Bad Lucy, bad Lucy!_ as I thought about that, tears immediately trickled down my cheeks.

I wanted to try to push him back again but my body was against my mind. My body enjoyed it. But not my mind. I want _him _to be my first. After a while we parted but then he straightly went to my neck. He licked and suck around the crook of my neck, and I involuntarily let out a moan, "Enjoying yourself,huh?" Sting mumbled near my ear seductively, blowing his breath near it. I shuddered. His head still over my shoulder. Then he licked upwards then licked on the back of my ear. Then he nibbled, and sucked on my earlobe. I was biting my lower lip to hold my moan,_ S-so good. Shit my body's out of control. I don't wanna give my first to someone like him! _I thought to myself. He walked towards me as I walked backwards then he took both of my wrists and pinned it on a tree behind me. I was his other free hand was travelling around my curves then it stopped on the sides of my breasts. He was still nibbling, licking and sucking around my ear and neck. "I thought Natsu-san already claimed you..."He said then nibbling my ear again as I swore I just felt him smirked. "N-no, don't..." I gasped a little as he started to squeeze my breast softly, then he whispered seductively,"Its so soft, Blondie" My face went redder as he suddenly crashed his lips on mine. He was licking my lower lip to ask permission but I still closed my lips tight. But then he squeezed my breast harder so I gasped and he took the chance to put his tongue in. His tongue was exploring inside my mouth, I moaned again. My womanhood was getting wetter now. _Somebody, help! Natsu! Loke! Gray! Anybody! _I thought to myself as more tears trickled on my cheeks. He suddenly held my face with his free hand that was on my breast then he licked my tears. "Don't cry, Blondie. You'll be asking for more later.." He said with a fake sad face then he licked my lips.

He released his hand from my face and started kissing me roughly. Then his hand went to his pocket on his pants. He pulled out a long handkerchief. He then tied both of my hands on the tree. Then both of his hands explored on my curves, and stopped on the hem of my shirt. Then he pulled it up until my shoulders. He started massaging it again. "Nggh.." I moaned in his mouth. He then parted and went to my neck anymore. I wanted to call for help but my voice won't come out and I don't know why. I moaned again as his hands was unclasping my bra and he massaged my breasts again. "Ahhn-" I moaned but then he kissed me.

~Normal POV

_Oh god, she's so addictive. I'm getting harder_ Sting thought to himself as he kissed Lucy roughly yet again. Putting his tongue in again and and intertwined it with her tongue. Lucy moaned and started kissing back. Both of their eyes went wide realizing this, but Sting recovered quickly and Lucy swore she felt him smirked _again_. _W-w-why am I kissing him back?! My body just moved by itself.._ Lucy thought. While kissing, Sting was starting to pinch both of her nipples,"Nggh!" Their mouths still together, now parted as a string of saliva went out. Sting bent down and did an experimental lick to Lucy's left nipple. "Ahhn~" Lucy moaned as she arched her back. Sting opened his pants, with his boxer left, and started grinding her while licking and suckling her nipple. The other nipple was pinched by his thumb and index finger. She was getting really wet down there. And his member was also getting hard by grinding her. And then Lucy's hips started to grind back, eliciting a groan from Sting. Then he moved on to the other nipple and did the same treatment. His hand were on her breast and the other one went down to her waist, just holding it. His mouth then parted from the breast then kissed her now swollen lips again. Both of his hands went down to the hem of her skirt and pulled it down. He brought both of her legs to wrap on his waist so she won't fall. He started fingering her, the panties still in the way."Ngghh~" He parted from the kiss and went to her neck again. Not realising his actions, he bit her neck as a mark of a mate, by instincts. _Did he just bit me? _Lucy thought with wide eyes.

He then made a way for his hand inside her panties and inserted 1 finger in side her and his thumb rubbing her clit. "Ahhnn~" _Oh god! What is this feeling?!_ Lucy thought. He bent up from her shoulder and saw the bit mark. _Shit! Did I just bit her?! I have no choice! I must take her here and now!_(A/N: Lucy doesn't know about the mate mark thing, she's just surprised earlier)Sting thought as he inserted two more fingers inside Lucy's pussy and bent his head down to lick her breast again. "AH!" Lucy gasped as she grasped his blonde locks and arched her back again unconsciously granting more access . Sting felt Lucy's walls tightening. "I'm gonna-" Before she could finish her words, she came. Sting pulled out his fingers and started lapping on them. Lucy just stared at him for a while. But then he took off her panties and put her legs on his shoulders and started lapping her cum on her pussy. "Ahhnn..". He did that for a while then he opened his boxers. He wrapped her legs around his waist again and he plunged in quick, ignoring her scream of pain. "Ahhh!" Lucy gasped as tears trickled down her face, for more reasons than 1. _H-he took my virginity..._ Sting then kissed her, not too rough and, it was actually passionate.

~Sting's POV

_I have to make her fall in love with me...But HOW?! _I thought. You see, you can only have one mate for your whole life and even if its accidental, if you bit a woman on her neck, leaving a mate's mark, she's officially your mate, whether you like it or not. And not having a mate has a disadvantage. You won't be able to get stronger(A/N: Of course I made this up). _And for the power too, _I want to be more powerful and beat Natsu-san. Suddenly she kissed me back. While fighting for dominance, I started moving my hip and she gasped but she moved her hips as well. I then parted from the kiss for air. I put my hands on her back so she won't fall. I thrust a bit faster, Blondie following my moves. "M-more.." Lucy mumbled but I can still hear it, "Sure, _babe". _I started thrusting harder and harder. "Ahhnn.. OH YES THERE! Faster!". After a little while of more thrusting, moaning and and panting I felt her walls clenching. I was also on my peak. I don't care if I shot my cum inside her because I already marked her, I still have to be with her. "Come with me, _Luce" _I whispered seductively to her ear, using the nickname Natsu-san gave her. _I can't believe he haven't claimed a hot babe like her, he's too innocent_, Sting laughed at that thought. Maybe I won't regret her as my mate, she's hot anyways.

After a few 'rough' thrusts we both came. She then slumped her head on my shoulder when I look at her, she's asleep. So I put her clothes back on and bring her to my inn, hoping that nobody would notice

**~ The End ~**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think, guys? My 2nd lemon, and do you think I should continue with this 'accidental mate mark' thing or whatever its called. Please R&R and wait for my next oneshot lemon: **_**Please Drink My Sake! **_**A Gruvia oneshot based on OVA 4, though its kinda late, I've been having the idea for ages but I'm too lazy to work on it -_- **

**Well then, bye!  
Haru-chan out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - I Don't Love Him, Yet

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm back! Sorry if I update a bit long, but I usually update in two weeks so please bare with me for later chapters! I can get writer's block quite easily, so if you guys have any suggestion for the next chapter, please say it in the review! For you guys I'll continue this story! Oh yeah, I edited the firs chapter a little, only about Lucy's thoughts before she got raped! Now, please enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Accidental Mating 2: I don't love him_, yet_**

_By Kitsuri Mizuka_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

_Previously.._

_~Sting's POV_

_She then slumped her head on my shoulder when I look at her, she's asleep. So I put her clothes back on and bring her to my inn, hoping that nobody would notice_

* * *

~Lucy's POV

_What happened to me? _I thought to myself as the sunlight from the window awake me. Just when I wanted to sit on the bed I felt something a little bit heavy in my stomach, then I opened the covers to see what it was. It was.. _A HAND! _I followed that body part to its owner. Now I remembered what happened last night. I started to tear up as I remembered it all..._H-he t-took all o-of m-my firsts_ I thought while sobbing then I felt him stirred beside me.

"Oh you're awake, blondie" He said then rubbed one of his eye, it was kind of cute..._WAIT WHAT?! I called that arrogant bastard, CUTE?! My head must be upside down when he t-took my.._ I was tearing up again. "H-hey don't cry, what's wrong?" Sting asked. "W-WHAT'S WRONG, YOU ASK?! EVERYTHING IS! *hic* Y-you t-took *hic* my..." I snapped at him. But what surprised me, was his next move. He _HUGGED _me. I stopped my cries and realising he was half-naked."I know you're upset about this, but I have to tell you this.." He was silence for a few moments. "You're my mate now, _Luce." _He said as he put his hands on my shoulders, parting from the hug. "M-mate? What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. "Well, you could say that we're soulmates. Even though its accidental." He answered, muttering the last sentence. _S-soulmate?_ "What do you mean by 'accidental'?" I asked again. I'm feeling I'm asking too much question, but I do have the right to. "Well, when we had sex last night, I bit your neck as a mating mark, out of instinct, that is." He answered again while bringing my hand to where the bit mark was.

"Even though its accidental, I'll still have to take responsibility and I will. Because a dragon slayer can only have 1 mate for his or her lifetime." He explained. "So I'll just have to make you fall in love with me, _Luce" _He told me as he smiled at me. Not the usual smirk that was always on his face, but a real smile. I blushed at the thought he was smiling at me and he just called me by my name. Then he cupped my face with both of his hands, coming closer and close the space between our lips. The kiss was full of feelings and I loved it. It was not filled with lust like what I felt yesterday. _I guess he's a responsible guy..._ We were kissing for a while, fighting for dominance, and a string of saliva connected our lips when we parted. "I guess you should leave now. Your friends must be worried. Oh and take a bath here first, or Natsu-san will know." So I stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom and I just realised Sting was following me. "What are you doing?" I said as I opened the bathroom door."To take a bath with you, of course" Sting said nonchalantly while smirking. Oh how I just want to slap that smirk off his face. "No way, pervert!" I said as I shut the bathroom door closed.

Then I took a bath and wore my previous clothes and went outside the bathroom. "What time is it?" I asked while I was drying my hair with a towel. "It's just 6.30. You wanna go back now?" Sting asked."Of course, I don't want to make them worry." Then he walked towards me and suddenly carried me bridal style, earning a little 'kya' heard from me. Then he opened the window and jumped out. We was on the second floor then he put me down. "Meet you at 10 at the park(the place where they did 'it'), 'kay?"Sting asked. "Sure" "And don't tell anybody about it." "Of course I won't! Bye," I quickly ran towards the Honeybone inn.

~Sting's POV

I'm so glad she wasn't mad at me or anything. She's so kind-hearted, gorgeous, and intelligent too. I guess I _won't _regret making her my mate. Wonder why Natsu-san hadn't claimed her? He's just too dense, I guess. Wonder what'll happen if he knows about this? He'll be mad that's for sure. I jumped back to the window and went inside. Then the door creaked open. It was Rogue. "You'll be dead if Minerva heard this" Rogue said emotionlessly as usual. "You heard it all didn't cha, Rogue?" Sting asked. "Well, yeah. Not that I care, though." Rogue replied then he closed the door and went back outside. I ruffled my hair confused how to make her fall in love with me. I know she's not one of those ordinary fangirls around town, that's for sure. I guess I have to think deep about this.

~Lucy's POV

Why do I have to get into this kind of situation? I sighed. So now, I'm Sting's mate, but I don't love him _yet _I guess. Deep inside I believe he has a good side. But of course some arrogant bastard like him won't show that good side of him because of something called pride. Not that I care. He said he was going to make me fall in love with him. I kinda blushed at that thought. If I do fall in love with him, I can forget Natsu and let him be happy with Lisanna. But I can't forget him yet, because Sting hasn't stole my heart. Its kinda hard to move on to somebody you barely knew. But I just have to accept all this situation.

I hurriedly ran back to HoneyBone inn and went to our room. I quickly went inside and quickly and silently tucked myself in my bed. Then I heard a creak of a door open. It was Erza from the bathroom. She saw me asleep, I peeked through one eye so she won't caught me awake. She just sighed in relief and requipped her GMG uniform. "Guys, wake up" Erza said, rather shouted. Only I that woke up. The boys were still snoring their asses off on their beds. "What time is it, Erza?" I pretended to just woke up and rub my eye. "Oh its just around 7. Where were you last night? We're so worried you know" Erza said as she went to sit on the bed beside mine. "I was asleep in the park, Erza, Sorry for worrying you. I'm gonna take a shower,"_again _ Lucy lied.

Then I stood up and took my toiletries and took a shower again, just in case the smell hadn't wore off. After finishing the shower I wore my clothes again and went out of the bathroom. Then Erza stood up from her bed and walk towards me. " Can you wake up Natsu? I'll wake up Gray and Elfman." "Sure" _Oh my god, what do I do?! What if he notices? Maybe I just have to play dumb, Yeah._ I thought to myself as I walk towards Natsu's bed who was snoring his ass off really loud. I shook him a little and said, "Natsu, wake up". No effect.I tried shaking him harder and yelled at him, "NATSU WAKE UP!" Now he stirred a little. "Five more minutes.." Then he snored again. "Wake up or ERZA'S GONNA KILL YOU!" I threatened him. "H-h-hai! I'm awake!" Natsu quickly sat up from the bed. "Finally," I sighed.

"Hey, Luce" "What is it, Natsu?" "You smell different," Natsu said. _Shit,_"What do you mean?" I said with my usual smile, playing dumb."Well, you usually smell vanilla and strawberries, now its kinda different."Natsu explained. "Oh, that! I'm using new soap."I lied. "Oh, okay"Natsu said. "I think I had smelled it before," He muttered but I heard him, but I just shrugged it off. He seems a little suspicious but also shrugged it off.

**~The End of Chapter 2~**

* * *

**A/N: Nee, how was it? I've been keeping this file since 4 days ago because I thought I could add something but I can't! So I posted it right away! ****Please R&R and tell me what you guys think! I don't care about flames, but don't go overboard this is just my third story and I'm 12! Bare with me!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Their Little 'Date'

Accidental Mating 3 – The 'Little' Date

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm so glad! Though there aren't so much, I still appreciate it! I'm not really good at writing fluffy moments so please anyone give me suggestions! Once again, I'm only 12, not really in to literature, little vocabulary! Well now, please enjoy! **

* * *

**Accidental Mating 3 – Their 'Little' Date**

_By Kitsuri Mizuka_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I will. Hiro Mashima does(which one is the surname?)

_Previously..._

_"Hey, Luce" "What is it, Natsu?" "You smell different," Natsu said. _Shit_,"What do you mean?" I said with my usual smile, playing dumb."Well, you usually smell vanilla and strawberries, now its kinda different."Natsu explained. "Oh, that! I'm using new soap."I lied. "Oh, okay"Natsu said. "I think I had smelled it before," He muttered but I heard him, but I just shrugged it off. He seemed a little suspicious but also shrugged it off._

* * *

~Lucy's POV

The third day of the GMG has ended. Its just 8 now, two hours 'till the little date? Well Fairy Tail was partying on a nearby bar somewhere for the first points we've gained today. I went to the inn and decided to take a bath. I took my clothes and went inside the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and put some strawberry-smelled bath foam. Then I stripped and brushed my teeth while waiting the bathtub got full. Once it was full, I dipped my foot first then my whole body inside. My mind was full of thoughts about what happened these days. _I got raped, accidentally Sting's mate, he's taking responsibility, I'm trying not to let Natsu know, and I don't think he'll know. But what if he does?_ I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them as I looked at the ceiling. _Will he be mad? Well, I guess so. He's from Sabertooth and killed his dragon. But what if he's a sweetheart inside...?*imagining him being a gentleman-sparkly person*_ _BWAHAHAHA! Th-that's n-n-not gonna happen! Well I guess its possible... But whatever... And I think he's a player_(A/N: What do they call a guy that slept wth may girls? A player? Or a whore? Tell me!)I played with the foam a little bit, used shampoo, scrubbed my whole body, then get out of the bath.

Using the inn's white fluffy towel, I wiped my whole body, then cover myself with it as I looked at the mirror. I arched my head a little to see the mark on the crook of my neck. It's covered with little white silvery shiny scales and I liked it. _Now I wonder, what will he surprise me with? Possibly nothing. Don't expect too much, just in case he's as dense as Natsu is -_-"._ Then I put on my clothes. It all took an hour. So now it's 9. _I guess I'll go to a bookstore,_

Then I walked outside the inn and tried to find a bookstore nearby. And I found one and went to the romance and mystery section. A book took my interest and I tried to read it(**A/N:**I'm not really interested on reading, or should I say, my mom won't let me, so I can't give any titles here). I lose track of time and tried to find a clock and it says 10.05. _Oh no, I'm late!_ Quickly I went to the cashier and bought the book I was reading, then went to the park. When I reached the park I saw no one. _So he's the one late!_ I tried looking again but suddenly arms were curled on waist. Spontaneously, I turned around and held my key pouch. "Relax, Blondie" "You're blonde too, Stingy Bee! And why you're late?! This is my first date you know!" I scolded, mumbling the last sentence a little bit blushing and folded my hands below my chest, pouting a bit.

"Heeh? I thought someone like you would have many exes" Sting teased me. "S-shut up!" I said, fully turning around again, my back at him. "Well then, sorry. Here," Sting said, his left hand holding my waist and his right offered a bouqet of roses. "Thanks. Its beautiful,"_and smells good too._I thought to my self while bringing the roses near my nose."Not as beautiful as you are, my love." He said while holding some of my hair and kissed it. Blood rushed to my face. I turned around and asked, still blushing a little,"So, what are we going to do?" "Well. Lets just talk. We haven't really know each other, right?" Sting offered. "Oh, sure" . Then he dragged me to a bench nearby and took a seat.

"So, tell me about yourself." "As you already know, my name is Lucy Heartfilia,a Fairy Tail mage and a Celestial Mage." I started telling him about myself as I looked up at the stars. "Technically, now I'm 24, but because of the timeskip, you could say I'm 17. I love reading novels, and now writing one myself." "Hooh? You make a novel? What's it about?" I'm surprised when he asked. I mean, I thought a guy like him won't care about what's in it. "Romance, of course." I answered, clasping my hand in front of my hands, eyes sparkling, daydreaming about when the novel gets famous. "Not interested" He said while folding his hands on the back of his head, leaning against the bench. I sighed inwardly, _Figures._ "Back to the topic. I love the color blue and pink. My parents are both dead. Well, I guess that's it. Now, tell me about yourself." "Wait, what happened to your parents?"

"Well, my mom died because of an illness when I was six, and my dad died when I was still frozen in Tenroujima, so I don't know what happened. Though, after my mom died, he was so cruel to me, using a dark guild just to take me back to the mansion after I ran away just to marry me off to someone so his company can expand, I was sad when I knew he died. But now I know that all this time, h-he loved m-me..."I sobbed. "H-he even r-remembered my birthday and sent me presents each y-year" That's it. I broke down. I buried my face on my hands and cried silently. Sting tried to comfort me,"Sshh, its okay."(**A/N:** I **NEVER **comforted a crying person so I dunno what to write)

~Normal POV

"Sorry, I got a little emotional. Now, tell me about yourself" Lucy said eagerly while wiping my tears and then facing him. "The name's The Great Light Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucclife" "Cut out the 'arrogant bastard' personality" "Fine. And I'm a Sabertooth mage. I'm 19, and I like the color blue and yellow. I love fighting and food, but I love you more,"_Well, I actually still love fighting more than her, for _now _that is. _Sting thought to himself. Lucy blushed at that. Then, silence lingered at them. But then, Lucy asked, "Why did you kill your dragon?" Sting's face immediately frightened, but easily recovered again,

"Its actually a long story... But I'll tell you"

**~The End of Chapter 3~**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I was trying hard to make some fluff in it. But I'm not really good at it. And about why Sting killed his dragon, I'll try to make it unique. But if I do copy it from other fic, I'll give them credit, that's for sure! Remember these:**

**- I'm 12**

**- I don't have much vocabulary, especially for lemon**

**- I update once in 2 weeks**

**- I'm not good at making fluffy scenes**

**So PLEASE bare with me! I'll trying making longer, fluffier and better chapters! Critics are accepted, but no flames please!**


	4. Chapter 4 - His Past

Chapter 4 – His Past

**A/N: I'm gonna explain somethings first. Because I don't understand the whole eclipse thingy I won't put it in my story, because its confusing. The magic energy that felt like Zeref will still be here but I'll make it up myself, trying to make an adventurous plot. This is also quite unexpected for myself, I just suddenly got the idea then I write it. But if I'm not in the mood I'll tell you guys.**

**Some of you guys are amazed, some are disgusted that I'm just 12 and already reading AND writing lemons, I know its not normal but please just bare with me. Thank you for the compliments! And for ****warrior-of-water****, thank you for the advice, yeah my ANs on the last chapter was worthless. And YEAH! I got another 12-year-old friend, ****Char-nee****! Read her story! Though I only read **_**I can Fk you better.. **_**Well, enough for my rambling, on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Accidental Mating 4 – His Past**

_By Kitsuri Mizuka_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

_Previously..._

_"Why did you kill your dragon?" Sting's face immediately frightened, but easily recovered again,  
"Its actually a long story... But I'll tell you"_

* * *

~Sting's POV

_She'll believe me, I know she will. She's a lovable person. Just breathe in, breathe out. _"One day, me and Rogue went out of the forest to do some shopping. When we got back, Weisslogia and Skyadrum were acting kinda weird, and we also felt someone watching us. Day by day, they were getting weirder. They told us to train alone and they went somewhere else. 'There's a business we need to take care of,' Weisslogia said to us everyday. They'll be back at evening or sometimes at night when we sleep. Because at the morning they're on our side. A few weeks after, we went out again. When we're back they're... they're.." My eyes were wide with fear, remembering the past when Weisslogia and Skyadrum were possessed. I was on the verge of tears, when a soft feeling was on my back.

"Its okay if you don't want to tell me, Sting," Lucy hushed me as she rubbed circles on my back. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Its okay, I'll continue. I don't really know what happened that day. But I think our dragons were possessed." I confessed, trying to keep my cool. Lucy held my hands, and I realized it was shaking.

"P-possessed?" Lucy asked, stuttering.

"Yes. When we're back, they suddenly lunged at us. Me and Rogue were lucky that we're on our guard because before we reached our home we already felt bloodlust gazing right at us. We dodged and looked at them. They're totally different. They keep attacking us, but I know that they didn't do it on their own will. We fought them to defend ourselves and to snap them out. Unintentionally, we hurt them too much when the spell finally broke out. Weisslogia's last words.." I covered my eyes with my free hand as I started sobbing again and Lucy's hold on my other hand tightened.

~Flashback

_Finally we snap them out of that spell. But we hurt them too much, now they're dying. I ran to Weisslogia, who was lying on the ground on its back._

"_F-father!" I yelled, seeing his eyes were still open_ _and back to the kind eyes I always loved to see. "You're back to normal!" Tears of happiness trickled on my eyes as I hugged him. But then he said "I don't think I can hold on much longer, Sting..." He said hoarsely as he patted my head._

"_Father, no! Don't die on me.." I yelled again as I hugged him. "Don't cry, my child. I want to see you for the last time, smiling.." Weisslogia smiled at me. "Don't die, Weisslogia! Nobody can replace you!"I held him, while holding my tears. "There will be, my child. Your mate, will be the one always loving you and taking care of you. Live a happy life, Sting. And remember that I will always love you..." He closed his eyes. I shook him, yelled at him. Again and again, but he's not waking up. "Father!NOO!"_

Flashback End

~Normal POV

Then it was silent for a few moments except the sound of little sobs. Both of them were crying. Lucy comforted Sting."Sshh, its okay. I'm here for you" She said as she wiped her own tears and faced Sting. Sting also wiped his tears and talked again. "After he died, I went on a rampage and searched for the person that shot bloodlust against us because I'm sure he's the one that cast the spell. And.. I destroyed half of the forest. We were 11 when this happened. We ran to a town nearby so nobody will know."

Lucy giggled at that, "I guess all Dragon Slayers are destructive, huh?" "Yeah, I guess" Sting said as he rubbed the back of his head and laughing a little. "Then we met our exceed, and went to join Sabertooth to become a powerful mage like Natsu-san and Gajeel-san. We lied about why we killed our dragons so they won't pity us. In Sabertooth, we were told that power is everything so that I turned to a guy like this." Sting faked a laugh.

"So then, what happened to the caster?"

"Actually, I don't know. But since then, we often attacked by that person, but it seems he stopped wanting to kill us for some reason..." Sting trailed off. "Well, isn't that a good thing?" Lucy said while smiling.

"Do you believe me?" Sting asked while facing her, his face full of worry.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, facing him. "Do you believe about why I killed my dragon?" Sting asked, facing her with sad deep blue eyes. "Of course I do! Why won't I be?! I know someone like you must have a soft side inside" Lucy smiled genuinely. "Thank god..." Sting said, relieved.

"Why did you think that I won't believe you?"

"Because of an arrogant bastard I am..." Sting sweatdropped to himself. "But long time ago I'm not like this! I changed because of Sabertooth..." Sting trailed off again. "So... are they some kind of a bad influence?" Lucy asked. "I guess..." They sat in silence, just feeling each other's company, then Sting broke the ice.

"Nee, Lucy.." Sting said

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed

"I'm glad I mated with you," Sting smiled genuinely, while facing her, still holding her hands.

"And I guess I do too," Lucy smiled back.

Then Sting held both of her cheeks and slowly, their faces became closer, closer as they closed heir eyes, then kissed. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck while tilting her head, deepening the kiss. Little did they know, someone was approaching them. Sucked in to the feeling, Sting didn't smell this _familiiar _person.

"LUCE!"

~Natsu's POV

_The party's over? Ugh, I hate hangover,_ I thought to my self as I woke up from my current state, on the bar stool, head on the table while holding my aching head. I looked around the bar seeing many guildmates lying around the tables, chairs and even on the floors. Some equipment were destroyed too, that's for sure. That's how Fairy Tail is. I then went out of the bar and went to the inn.

When I went inside to our room, I only see Erza drying her hair with the towel while sitting on the bed, and I know Ice Princess was taking a shower inside, because I can hear and smell him. _Where's Luce?_ I thought to myself. "Hey Erza, where's Luce?" I asked. "I dunno, Natsu, I don't see her at the bar earlier.." Erza trailed off. "I'll search for her then," I stated "She said she was at the park yesterday, maybe she's there again." "Okay, I'll search there"

Then I went out of the inn and went outside. I sniffed the air first, then I can smell Lucy's scent. I followed it till I reached a bookstore, but the smell was quite weak here. It means she's not here anymore. So I followed her scent again. I can smell another person's scent near her. Who could it be? It smelled like spiced rum. I've smelled it before but I just can't remember who. Then I followed again and then I saw a blonde head on the bench, no _two,_ blonde heads but my mouth spontaneously called for her. "LUCE!" I said as I waved my hand but the scene that was shown in front of me made me stunned.

**~The End of Chapter 4~**

**A/N: Yeah! Finally Natsu will know! While witing the last part, I was like 'Arrrgghh! Fuck it Natsu! I know I'm writing this but I still hate you for this scene!' Next chapter will be interesting, I'm sure. Well, how was Sting's past? Good? Bad? Well, just put it in the reviews. Though mid-exams are coming to me, I'm still updating this, because my ideas are still flowing. Maybe I won't be updating for a month... :p**

**And sorry for the cliffhanger! I don't know what reaction I should write to Natsu, so I just let it be for now. Please review, follow and favorite! And if you have any recommendation about any NaLu fanfic, please give me! Only T and M-rated though, espacially multi-chaptered ones! (because sometimes t-rated turns to M-rated on later chapters... :p)**

**Bye, now!  
Mizu-chan, out!**


	5. AN

**AN: I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY! *bows down on the floor* AND I'M ALSO REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GRATEUL FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE MANY OF YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY!**

**I don't really have any excuse for not finishing this story so I'm really sorry. I had soooo many homework and tests so please bare with me. And I've been reading so many other fics and I forgot about my own. Well, I didn't actually forgot, just... I'm a lazy ass okay? And I'm really sorry for that. I hate and love my school. The teachers suck so much but my friends are the best! **

**ONCE AGAIN, I'M SORRY! I promise I'll update on June or July! And please visit my dA account if you want! **

**Well the next chapter is halfway done already but I don't wanna post a 500-word chapter so... just wait, would ya'?!**

kitsuriharumi . deviantart (erase the spaces)

**See you guys next week...?**


	6. Chapter 5 - Busted!

**AN: Well, here it is the new chapter. I kept this like... one month ago? This is quite short but its better than nothing, right? Well, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Accidental Mating 5 – Busted!**

_By Kitsuri Mizuka_

_Previously..._

_~Natsu's POV_

"_LUCE!" I said as I waved my hand but the scene that was shown in front of me made me stunned. _

* * *

~Normal POV

Lucy and Sting rapidly parted away and then Lucy stuttered. "N-n-natsu!"

"What have you done to her?! You scum!" Natsu exclaimed as he engulfed his hands with flames.

"Relax, Natsu-san,"

_Oh no! Now Natsu knows! First Gajeel knew, now him! I hope nothing bad will happen!_ Lucy thought to herself.

**~Flashback – Normal POV**

_**Right now, Fairy Tail were watching the battle portion of the second day. Then Gajeel smelled something weird. He followed it and realized that it was from Lucy. When he sniffed a bit longer he realized that it was Sting's smell, and the smell was really strong. His eyes widened at that. He walked towards her and called out her.**_

"_**Bunny girl,"**_** Gajeel talked to me?! Did he smelled Sting's scent on me?! I gotta play cool, **_**Lucy thought to herself**_

"_**H-hey, Gajeel. What's up?"**_

"_**Ya have Saber's Light Dragon Slayer's scent all over ya. Did he bang you yesterday? Haha!" After Gajeel said that, he noticed something else. Something shiny, that is. And its from Lucy's neck. He held her hair up to look at the shiny source. Lucy was getting more panic in the second and she didn't know what was she going to do.**_

"_**H-he marked you?" Gajeel whispered, wide-eyed. Lucy dragged him to the back of the seat and whisper-shouted while pointing her index finger at him with her right hand and pulling his collar, "Don't. Tell. This. To. Anybody. Got it?"**_

"_**Okay, not like I care. Why would he mark you?"**_

"_**Why am I supposed to tell you?" Lucy asked a little bit angry while folding her arms below her chest.**_

"_**Whatever," Gajeel then went back to the front of the seats to watch the match**_

**~Flashback End**

"You forced her didn't you?!" Natsu said as he ran towards Sting with both of his hands engulfed in flames. When he was about to punch Sting, Lucy called to him

"Stop it, Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Then Natsu stopped immediately.

"W-why, Luce? Didn't he hurt you?" Natsu stuttered as his face was full of worry and disbelief.

"I-i'm fine, Natsu," Lucy said as she looked down. _What do I do?! What do I do?!_

"Why would I hurt her, Natsu-san? She is my _mate _after all," Sting said while wrapping his right hand on her shoulders with a smirk. Lucy was wide-eyed hearing this. _Is it okay for Natsu to find out?_

"MATE?! But you must've forced her to be your mate!" Natsu shouted with an angry look as he held himself back because Lucy told him to.

"Natsu,"Lucy said softly.

"He didn't force me to do this or anything. _I _want this, Natsu. He didn't hurt me at all"_well, except the beginning of our relationship_ Lucy added to herself.

"But he killed his dragon, Luce! And he's from Sabertooth!" He reasoned desperately.

"So what, Natsu?! That's all in the past and I don't care about Sabertooth! Besides, he has a good side too! Let's go, Sting." Lucy said as she hold Sting's hand and pulled him somewhere else.

"*sigh* I can't believe this happened on our first date."

"I think he likes you, Lucy"

"Eh? Who?"

"Natsu-san."

"WHAT?! Its impossible. He's protective with all of his nakama, that's all. So don't take what he said in the wrong way ," Lucy said while waving her hand in front of her.

"Hey let's eat there," Sting said as he pointed at a restaurant.

**~End of Chapter 5~**

**AN: Well, how was Natsu reaction? Quite normal to me, I guess. What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review! Remember, I'm just a 13-year-old-pervert girl. **


End file.
